


Fury Mission

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [71]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Looking for Energon rocks, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Toothless get Ratchet to join in...





	1. Family outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for Energon rocks, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Toothless get Ratchet to join in...


	2. Stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet finds a stash of processed Energon...Wierd!


	3. Trap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's plan worked! Both Optimus and Ratchet are caught!


	4. A tiny hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee's bravery makes him come to rescue his family!


	5. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream takes advantage of the situation, horrifying all involved. Toothless has other ideas!


	6. Fury!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless lives up to his species name! Defending his family with all he has!


	7. Rescued!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream flys off, all of the Autobots are safe...Thanks to Toothless!


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home, and reward the little Nightfury hero with fish!


End file.
